Summer's End
by MizMaryMack
Summary: The gang haven't seen each other in Five years. So Katara is angry with Aang. And Aang is finding ways to make her forgive him. Sokka and Suki have gotten 'it' going on. Zuko and Mai search for someone, and Toph finally falls...
1. What this is all about

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar however much I seriously SERIOUSLY want to.

The _italic _writing is what Aang is doing. The normal writing is Aang narrating. Just pretend he's talking to you.

And **FlashBack **is labelled **FlashBack**.

**Bold **and _italic is **what happens in the flashback.**_

* * *

**Summer's End**

Ozai's defeat. I prefer to call him that. Other than fire lord Ozai. It's not like he's so powerful anymore.

Ever since the fire nation triumph fell, the world had been celebrating. The last day of summer to be exact, summer's end. Peace was speared all over the world. Including the fire nation. Zuko, or should I say Fire Lord Zuko sent everyone who was still loyal to the old ways down to prison, not to rot. At least for them to change or something. I don't know how his mind works. But yeah, he's pretty merciful now. And more patient. I guess Mai really did a lot for him. And also Uncle Iroh. Toph's parent's finally understood her. And now she's living happily in her hometown, Gaoling. I heard from Sokka and Suki that's she's been teaching some kids earthbending. Good luck to her. Speaking of Sokka and Suki, they lived, well, happily ever after. Travelling the world, that's what they do. Since both of them love to travel, I offered him Appa. Because Appa is the master of travelling. But they didn't take him. They knew I would miss Appa too much. Especially after what happened to Katara and me. Well, mostly Katara.

The first year of the celebration was devastating for Gaang. And it was all because of me!

**FlashBack**

**"_Hey Katara."_**

**"_Hey yourself."_**

**"_Listen, I need to talk to you," seeing the puzzled look on Katara's face, he added," Would you dance with me while we talk?"_**

_**With that, Aang offered his hand. Willingly, Katara took it. Aang led her to the dance floor and went into a slow waltz. Breaking the awkward silence, Katara whispered, "What did you want to talk about?"**_

**"_I um, Katara, don't you miss home?" Aang asked looking into her eyes._**

**"_I do but I can visit any time. You know, with Appa."_**

**"_But I kept you away from home too long. I just don't feel right doing that."_**

**"_So you want me to leave?"_**

_**Aang locked his eyes with hers. Hoping she would understand why he wanted her home. " Katara, I never want you to leave my sight but the South Pole, your village and Gran Gran. They need you. Katara please I just-"**_

_**Before he could finish, Katara went off sobbing and got ready to leave for home.**_

**End of FlashBack**

That actually happened a year after Ozai's defeat. Before that, we just went travelling around, enjoying the sight, the peace, and the quiet. But yeah I know I was jerk. But it's not like I don't need her anymore. It's just that being away from home too long can really destroy you. Before I could tell her that she already left. And I cried all night long. I know, I know. 'What? The Avatar is crying?' Well I really liked her ok. It was a loss… Sokka managed to calm me down. Suki suggested some ideas about visiting Katara and Toph just rubbed it in my face. Zuko, well, he didn't know what he was saying but it really made sense. Even if he didn't know that. What did he say? 'It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone but to forget someone takes a life time.' I'm planning to tell Katara that you know. So she knows how I feel.

But being the Avatar didn't give me much advantage. Duty here, responsibility there. Crisis and chaos everywhere. So yeah…big disadvantages. At least I still get to see her during the celebration held on the last day of summer. Well that's what I thought. However wrong was I. She didn't turn up for the celebration. The second, which was held at Omashu. The third, which was held at Crescent Island. And the fourth, held at the Northern air temple. She had all types of excuses. Sick Gran Gran, storm and village. Yeah, those seem reasonable. But not this year. Reason why? Well the fifth celebration is held at the Southern Water Tribe. Her place. Yeah! Score! It was Sokka's idea. Wonder why he didn't think of it the years before. Well I'm going to get him for that…

So here I am, 17 years old. Actually I'm a hundred and seventeen. But who cares, not me.

Deciding that I should come a week before the celebration, I started packing early. Woah I'm really eager. I still haven't forgotten her. That killer smile, those shining ocean blue eyes, the beauty that she holds. And that stunning, sweet and perfect personality of hers is what I'm missing most. I hope she still remembers me. Of course my hair grew back and my voice is different. And I am proud to say that I have grown a lot of inches ever since last year. Ok… all packed and ready to leave. The journey I presume is going to be long. I'm all the way at the North. And she's at the south. So better start leaving.

_Aang walks over to Appa, climbes on his sattle, rests his things and jumps on to his best friend's head._

"Appa yip yip!"

_The bravura creature roars as a sign of acknowledgement and started to soar towards the blue sky. Aang smiles as he remembers his days when it was just the Fearsome Foursome, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Appa and himself. Whilst remembering the good old days, he dazed off to sleep, dreaming about the thought of seeing Katara again over five long years. 'I love you Katara,' he muttered before going to sleep. Appa kept soaring high after having much much rest._

* * *

Ideas people ideas...

Can't go on without them.

By the way, 'bravura' means 'magnificent... just for your info.

REVIEW...just press the little button there


	2. dream or nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters…(Do I have to do this every time I write a story?)You don't have to answer that

Normal writing is what's happening.

And _italic _writing is what the characters are thinking.

* * *

**Summer's end**

"The stars sure are shinning bright tonight," whispered Sokka.

"They sure are. And the moon makes them shine even brighter," answered Suki, who was lying beside Sokka on the soft grass.

Sokka stares at Suki, admiring her beauty. Just when Suki turned to face him, he turned his head to face the moon.

"I know you miss her."

"Yeah. I do."

"Remember what she told you?"

" 'I will always be with you'," they both said together.

Sokka smiled at Suki, who was looking at him. "Even though I miss her, I still have you."

Suki smiled and whispered, "Thanks. And I'll always have you."

She gave a quick kiss to Sokka and they returned their gaze back to the bright sky. After a while, Suki said, "I wonder how Aang's doing."

"Yeah. I think he's over- excited because he's gonna see Katara again."

"I suppose. And I hope Katara is also excited to see him too."

"Hopefully. After what happened, I suppose she still has the feeling of devastation. And for Aang, I suppose guilt."

Suki silently nodded. Slowly, she moved closer to Sokka as it was starting to get cold. Sokka smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Moments later, they fell into a short sleep.

* * *

Aang slowly opens his eyes after a moment of sleep. Rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, he lifts up his head. Knowing where he was, he shouted, "Appa! We're here!"

Appa made a low grumble in agreement.

_Finally. You know after some time being away from 'family', you'll miss them terribly. But getting to see them again even though you've seen them only a few months ago, surely lifts up your spirits._

"Sokka! Suki! Wake up guys! Come on. Get up!" cried Aang. "Oh great. Suki, you're up! Help me wake Sokka! Come on we've gotta go!"

"Ok Aang."

_Wow he really is over- excited. I hope he remembers that we have to pick up Toph on the way._

"Sokka! Sokka!" both cried loudly to Sokka, who was still sound asleep.

Aang, having an idea, picked up a twig nearby and said, "Sokka! Wake up! There's a tree snake coiled up in shirt!"

"AAAAHHHHH!! Where is it? Where is it? Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Suki laughed and Aang commented, "Great you're awake! Come on let's go!"

Sokka grumbled in reply and slouched behind Suki all the way to Appa. He wasn't expecting Aang to pick them up so early.

_Ok, when I meant 'over-excited', I didn't mean 'too overly- excited'. I just hope his heart isn't broken when we reach the South Pole…_

As soon as everyone got on Appa's sattle, they quickly left. Sokka went back to his sleep and Suki sat beside him enjoying the breeze. Soon after, Aang fell asleep.(again)

* * *

"Aang wake up! We're here! The South Pole…" Suki exclaimed.

"Great! I've gotta go find Katara! You guys don't mind unloading my stuff for me do you?" before anyone could protest, especially Sokka, Aang said, "Great. Thanks guys. See you guys later."

Toph merely said, "Great. Now we're his servants. Can anyone help me? I can't 'see' with this ice."

Suki offered Toph a hand and she took it willingly. Both just stared innocently at Sokka who ended up with carrying the large and heavy bags. "Yippee for me…"

_When I see that air- head again I swear I am going to kick his butt…ghee, the South Pole sure have changed over the years. Can't believe I've been away for that long. I wonder if all my stuff is still in my room…_

Aang ran around the South Pole, hoping to spot Katara. Seeing a huge palace that resembled Princess Yue's, he ran towards it.

_Well Katara does seem to have something to do with this. And this is the biggest house in the tribe. I have a pretty strong feeling that she's here…_

After moments of searching for Katara, he finally spotted her.

_No offence or anything, but her head is always easy to spot!_

He trailed after her, only to face the door to her room.

_Hope she forgives me… here goes nothing._

Reaching out a hand, Aang knocked on her door. Soon after, the doors opens and Aang stood face to face with a tall guy. Full of curiosity, Aang asked, "Who are you?"

"The big question is, who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Aang. Katara's best friend," he answered lifting an eyebrow, hoping that the stranger would introduce himself.

"Oh you're Aang huh? Well I've got one thing to say to you, Katara's mi-," before he could finish, Katara cut him off.

Katara stared at Aang for a moment, then she began to smile. But remembering what had happened, she said, "What do you want?"

Aang stared at her awkwardly and replied, "I wanna talk to you Katara."

"Sorry Aang, I'm busy. Come on Hahn," she merely said and Hahn and her walked back into the room, shutting the door in Aang's face.

Not giving up hope, Aang shouted, "Katara, wait!"

"I've already waited, five years to be exact," she replied coarsely.

"No! Katara. Please…Katara…"

"Aang! Aang! Wake up!"

"What? What happened? Where am I? Where was I? Oh yeah… Katara!!"

"Katara's not here Aang! We're not even at the South Pole! Were you dreaming?" asked a sarcastic Sokka.

"We're not? Oh good! So where are we?"

"Gaoling, Bei Fong estate," piped in Suki, who was smiling widely. "OK, so I'll go get some supplies. Sokka, find Toph. And Aang, put yourself together."

With that settled Sokka and Suki left leaving Aang to think.

_It was just a dream… more like a nightmare. Katara would never do that to me, NEVER. Just to be sure._

"Momo, do you think Katara would forgive me? After all these years?"

Momo nodded, looking strangely at Aang. Aang then continued, "And do you think she'll have a boyfriend…that's not me?"

This time, Momo shook his head. "Thanks for the talk Momo. You're always right. So what could possibly go wrong?"

"Hey twinkle- toes, fuzz- ball, Momo. How are you guys?"

Aang looked up, recognising the teasing voice, he answered, "Hey Toph. We're fine. How are you?"

"Same goes here," she replied while climbing up on Appa. "So where's Suki?"

"Here I am! Hey Toph. I missed you."

"Me too. Let's go then. I wanna see sugar queen. It's not a reunion without her isn't it?"

"Yeah, it isn't…" Aang simply answered, not letting anyone hear what he said.

"Ok then. South Pole, here we come," alleged Sokka. "Let's go home," he added silently.

Appa grunted and up they went, soaring into the sky towards the South.

* * *

Finally! Done! This chapter had been held captive for a while… it looks long but it's not actually. There's too much talking and too little action. Anyway, thank you people who gave the ideas. They're not stupid btw. (: I don't think they sound like Katara you know, being a goodie- goodie and all. But they make a great nightmare for Aang…

So thanks again! And keep on giving ideas.


	3. reunited and it feels so good?

Hi people! Lunatic is back on the run… so sorry I took so long. Homework and TV, and my obsession kept me down. Note to self: Obsession is **DANGEROUS**.

Message to Aangsfan; Even though you 'said' joking, still, sorry! (I've got a problem of apologising TOO much when someone says, 'I feel so hated'. I know, freaky…then again, maybe not)

Oh yeah. Somewhere in the previous chapter, Momo's answer was freaking wrong…--if you see a change, don't freak.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't be so obsessed about it. I think

Same goes as the previous chapters: Normal writing is what's happening.

_Italic _writing are the characters' thoughts.

Enjoy! And review…

* * *

**Summer's end**

Katara stared into the ice below her in a deep thought. It had been five years since she had seen him. Silently, she waited, hoping to see an enormous flying bison coming her way. But every moment she waited, nothing came. She sighed as she turned her gaze to her surrounding. Everyone looked so merry, and not to mention, happy. Large forts and buildings stood proudly below the breath taking sky. The Southern Water tribe sure has changed over the five years.

--

"We're here! The Southern Water tribe!" Suki exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Wow! It looks beautiful. I can't believe you said it looked nothing like the Northern Water tribe Sokka," she continued.

Sokka leapt on Appa's head, urging him to move faster whilst ignoring Suki's comment. "I can't believe it. It looks so different. Things have sure changed over the years," Aang said.

Sokka smiled widely, still urging a tired Appa to move faster. "If only I could see. Too bad there's no earth," sulked Toph, feeling bumped that she couldn't see. "Hey ponytail, you ok? You haven't said anything after Suki woke us all up." Suki glared at Toph for that. "Yeah. Are you ok Sokka?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked over at them and merely replied, "I'm fine. I just can't wait to touch the ice again. It's been years. I wonder how the Tribe has changed. How Katara has changed, Gran gran. I just…, can't wait."

--

Taking a deep breath, Katara opened her closed eyes, only to see flying bison finally coming towards her. When the bison landed, she hurriedly ran over to the people on board.

"Sokka! I missed you so much," she exclaimed and hugged him with all her strength. "Toph! Suki! Why are you guys so late!" Katara laughed while hugging the three of them tightly.

"Sugar queen, I know you're glad to see us, but could you ease off a bit? I can hardly breath!" Toph managed to say between gasps. "I missed you too Katara!" Suki said, returning the tight hug.

"Ok. I know we all love each other, so let go. I think I have space issues now…" Sokka complained and everyone let go.

Katara smiled and ran over to Appa, who made a low rumble as Katara ruffled his head. Momo soon jumped in and received a hug from Katara. "Wow. This is an absolutely wonderful reunion. Except for the fact that you're leaving someone out Katara," grinned Sokka teasingly.

Katara looked at Sokka, who was still grinning widely, along with Toph. Suki, who stood beside Sokka smiled weakly at Katara while playing an innocent look. Katara turned around to face Aang, who was standing behind her. _Is that Aang? He looks so different. His hair reminds me of Zuko, only it's neater. And he's so tall now. Well, not that tall. At least taller that me that is. He's eyes, still misty grey that's full of warmth. And he still has that same 'goofy' grin…That's a surprise. _They looked at each other for a while before Aang broke the awkward silence between everyone, including Sokka, Suki and Toph. "Hey Katara," he said silently, hoping Katara had forgiven him.

"Hey yourself." _Mere reply. That's bad. C'mon Katara, at least smile at me._

"How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't visited. Busy, busy, busy. Yup. That's me. Heheh…" Aang chuckled awkwardly, feeling slightly nervous. Katara looked down at her feet and simply replied, "I'm fine." Aang looked guilty, feeling he had said a wrong thing. He looked over Katara's shoulder and saw Sokka giving him silly signals. _What is he doing? Hmmm, pointing at Katara. And um, talking? _Aang raised an eyebrow and gave Sokka a confusing look. Soon, after finally figuring what Sokka was trying to tell him, he said, "So… I'm really glad to see you Katara. Yeah-," he nervously started and continued when Katara looked up and Sokka giving him a thumbs up. "You have no idea how lonely I've been without you," he said, feeling slightly confident.

_Does he think he can cool my heart down just by saying that?! Five years! I've been throwing a tantrum for so long and all he can say was that! Well goodie, not even an apology._ "That's really touching. You sure you weren't lonely? You know, being the all powerful and busy Avatar and all," Katara replied simply, returning to her gaze at her feet.

Aang looked offended and stared at Sokka who quickly came to the rescue, "Hey, it's getting cold out here. Let's get inside. Katara, lead the way."

"OK Sokka," she called out and not even taking a look at Aang, she walked over to Toph. While holding her best friend's hand, she led the way back to the palace. It was a long and silent walk back to the palace. Seeing Suki's worried look, he whispered, "Don't worry. They'll be fine. They just need time, that's all." _Convincing. I just hope you're right Sokka._

* * *

I know, I know! I hate this chapter too. (If you don't, don't ask why I hate this chapter. Since school is opening, I'm pretty sure it'll take a long time for me to update the next chapter… why can't June holidays last for 2 or maybe months and months? You know being a teacher's pet doesn't give you much advantage. But I don't think I'll still be a teacher's pet after not being able to finish a literature assignment. Literature is so stupid! Well, good riddance for me this Monday.

Anyway, after a lot of slacking time, I finally found something that will keep me hanging on a cliff… Check it! I found the episode finale spoiler, Sozin's comet… don't blame me if you already know. I'm caught in the early 13th century. But.., the last part seriously shook me! As I said; Check It!!

'_Several Months later... The gang is at Iroh's teashop, the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka makes a group picture, although it's not very good. Aang goes out for some fresh air. Katara follows him, admits she loves him, hugs him and in the end, they kiss.' _

Aaawww… isn't that soooooooooooooooo cute! Nice ending, but I hope it's a nice beginning. I can't risk Avatar ending just like Danny Phantom. But, that's fiction… So sad. –sobs- Now snap back to reality. By the way, have you guys watched Narnia: Prince Caspian? Wait, am I even spelling it right? –The lunatic chatters away while fading into the distance…-


	4. Author's note

A/N

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating for SSOOOOOOOOOOO long. I just can't find the nudge to continue.

But if you guys do want me to, then just tell me.

If I get more than 20 reviews telling me to continue, I will. Doesn't matter if it's from the same person…

I made it up to you also.

Songfic called 'holding you'.

Look it up!

Thanks guys for your support over the few chapters!


	5. Shang?

I know I'm a jerk for taking so long… but… I'm pretty sure you'll understand cuz I had no idea how to write this chapter… but watching the last scene of Sozin's comet seriously like.. Made me write this back.. So. Um, sorry… again!!

--

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star yesterday. My wish was: I wish I owned Avatar. Then, the star stuck its tongue out at me…

* * *

Same goes like the rest of the chapters

Enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

**Summer's end**

The gang walked silently back to the palace. Sokka finally finding a topic to discuss about asked, "Katara, why are there so many people here?"

"Ooh… I'm glad you asked. Some people from the Northern Water tribe decided to start a family here. You should see the kids running around here every morning. It cheers you up and wipes away your troubles you know."

"So where's Gran Gran and Master Pakku?"

Katara was silent and when she answered, she started to cry, "She's gone. And master Pakku is too. They just passed away a few months ago."

Sokka stopped and kept his head down while Suki wrapped her arms around him saying silently, "I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you."

Katara continued to sob and Aang quickened up his pace and caught up to Katara. When he did, he said, "I'm really sorry Katara. I'm sorry for everything. Please don't cry Katara. I'm here for you and I always wi-"

Before he could finish, Katara cut him, "You have never been there for me." Aang looked at Katara once more before lowering his head down and stopping. Suki gave him an encouraging smile as she and Sokka walked passed him. _If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all Suki. _The walk back to the palace was quiet and definitely awkward. A few moments later,

"Here we are. The palace of the Southern Water Tribe." Katara announced before she took a step inside. "Come on. I'll show you around."

As they passed the gates, the guards bowed, showing them respect. after passing the last guard, a young man said, "Katara. Finally you are back. I've been worried."

"I'm fine Shang. I like you to meet my brother, Sokka, Suki, Toph and… Aang."

Aang smiled awkwardly and shook hands with Shang, wondering who he was. "My pleasure to meet you. What are we standing around for? I'll show you the palace."

Aang saw Katara smile and followed behind Sokka and Suki as usual. Toph was unusually quiet. _Who in Gyatso is this creep? Hopefully he's not Katara's… boyfriend... I hate to say that. Why is Toph so quiet? She's probably thinking. _

After stepping inside, Sokka asked, "So Shang, how long have you been here?" "Ever since the war ended. I was travelling the world. Stopped by the South Pole, saw a beautiful view," he paused, looking at Katara while Sokka raised a disapproving eyebrow, "and decided to settle in. I've been working at the palace. You know, keeping Katara company."

"Oh… I see." Aang looked sadly at Katara and lowered his head down again, feeling extremely guilty. Sokka caught Aang's gaze and looked at Suki who seemed to have complete idea of what she was going to do. After a few rounds around the palace, Aang finally settled in his room. He laid down on the soft blankets and thought of how much time Katara had been spending with Shang. _I can't believe it. She looks so happy with him. But if Katara's happy, I'm happy right? Maybe my nightmare is coming true…_

* * *

Ok what a short chapter… I'll think of something and update ASAP. Although I didn't feel like updating… never mind. Please please please please please please PLEASE review. THANK YOU!! : D


	6. Unexpected turn

Second for today. I think I'll update another chapter. Just to make up for the delay. : D

Disclaimer: Does it look like my name's Mike or Bryan?

* * *

Katara closed her eyes, with her back laid down on her soft bed. She was thinking, about Shang, Aang… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice outside her door:

"Katara, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Shang…"

"What?"

"How's it going with Aang?"

"That's why I'm here."

Katara stood up, excited, while running to the door. She opened and forced Shang in. they didn't notice, but Aang was standing around the corner. He saw Katara pulling Shang into her room. _Did I just see that? Katara… how could she? She's in love with that creep. I've got to think of something to get her back… _

With that, a very stunned and hurt Aang ran back to his room, forming a plan. Meanwhile, back in Katara's room; Shang sat down on Katara's bed and she followed. She looked anxious and asked Shang again, "How's it going with Aang?"

"Katara relax. It's fine. Didn't you see the look on his face?" Shang imitated Aang's angry face just when they met a few hours ago. Katara laughed, and Shang, getting what he wanted her to do, followed the suit. "You should really forgive him Katara. He's hurt. I can tell. You don't want to him to go through this, right? I thought you hated seeing him hurt."

"I just want to see how long it will take for him to confess his love."

"Is it that? Or is it because you want him to feel the hurt that you felt? Think about it Katara. Is it right?"

Shang left the room and Katara just stared towards the door. _What does he mean by that? I mean, I just want to know how much Aang loves me. That's all. It's impossible that I'm doing this because I want him to feel hurt just like the way he did to me… That isn't wrong, is it?_

--

Toph 'looked' out the window. Thinking.

--

Suki walked around, searching. _Hhmm… where is he? Well, if I was Sokka, where would I go. _Suki looked thoughtful for a second, and then figuring it out, she put on an annoyed face.

Sokka crept slowly around. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Looking calm, he hid under the table. When the footsteps died out, he peeped around looking for signs of anyone. _No one's in sight. It's safe to carry out operation F. _He crawled out from under the table and "_SCORE!_" There it is. That beautiful picture. 'But it wasn't as beautiful as Suki,' he thought. His hand reached out for something. But suddenly, the lights flashed on. Sokka stood where he was. His 'instinct' told him there was someone right behind him. Slowly, he turned around, with a fish in his hand.

"SUKI!"

"Sokka, what are you doing here? Sneaking around like that."

"I was trying to find some food. It's 'operation F'," explained Sokka with a very childish look on his face. "Operation F? Operation Food?" Suki asked.

Sokka hugged Suki and kissed her cheek. Suki laughed and said, "But this is part of YOUR house. Why do you need to sneak around like that?"

"Because it's fun." Sokka and Suki laughed. Before walking off, he took an apple and shared it with Suki.

"Where did this apple come from? I mean, we're on floating ice!"

* * *

Hahahah. Yes, I added humour and some suspense. And what is Toph thinking about? It's a mystery. None of you know. Not even me… .

It's 12.40 in the afternoon. What time is it there? Anyway, review.

Faster, go press that little button there.

Go!

Hurry.

What are you still doing here?

Press.

Go!


	7. Here's the plan

I'm a jerk. I know. An idiot. Sorry.

I'll make it up to you people… like updating another two chapters that I have already done. Yea. And for the record, holidays are coming so if I don't finish the story by these three chapters, I'll be updating.

Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I dropped a coin into a well and wished that I own Avatar. But the well turned out to be a really long box dug in sand, not a wishing well… get it?

* * *

**Summer's End**

Aang sneaked along the corridor to Sokka's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard moaning. It sounded like Suki! Aang was in deep thought, his mind forming an idea of what was happening inside. He chuckled and his head accidentally hit the door loudly. Regretting what he did, Aang wanted to walk away quickly, but it was too late as the door opened.

"Hey Sokka! Um, what were you doing inside with Suki?"

Sokka looked as though he'd been busted. He looked left and right, then pulled Aang in hurriedly. "Please keep it a secret. Don't tell anybody, especially the cook!"

Aang had his eyes covered, thinking of something else. He blinked hard when he heard the word 'cook'. "What do you mean? I thought you and Suki were…? Huh?"

He looked around. There on the bed were cakes, cookies, pretzels, egg tarts and apples! "What are all these food doing here?"

Sokka raised his eyebrows as Suki appeared behind him, both holding the same confused expression at Aang. "I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That we snuck food out!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Sorry Suki," the two boys said childishly.

--

"So you need us to think of a plan for you to get together with Katara?" Suki asked, the three of them sitting on Sokka's bed surrounded by food.

"Yea. I really want to make it up to her. but I got nothing!"

"Suki, you're a girl. What would you like someone to do to make it up to you if they've hurt you really really extremely bad?"

"Thanks Sokka…" Aang rolled his eyes at Sokka's sarcasm. He was right though. The two looked at Suki. Suki bit her lip as she said, "Well, honestly, it depends on the girl. But, what I would want, if is the guy bought me out. Maybe on a dinner, or for a walk. Whichever suits."

Aang brightened at the suggestion and Sokka commented, "I know! You could bring her out, take her to dinner, then end it with a walk! It foolproof!"

Suki and Aang rolled their eyes. So it was settled, thought Aang.

--

Katara sat on bed with Shang. "Ok, tomorrow, while we're all out at breakfast, you could walk by and ask me to go to for dinner with you in front of them. That would make Aang really-"

"Are you sure about this? I mean.. from the look of Aang's face you can see how much he's really sorry and how he wants to make it up to you. I mean, he's practically desperate for you to forgive him," Shang paused to shift his gaze from his feet to Katara's face. "Can't you at least think this through? Do you really need to make him feel this pain?"

Katara looked at Shang, swallowing his questions. "Maybe you're right… but I really feel like I need to do this."

Shang sighed, "Whatever works for you.." He smiled at Katara, showing that he's not at all angry with her.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Ok, tomorrow at breakfast, you walk by and ask me to go out with you for dinner that night in front of Aang."

--

After a while, Shang walked out Katara's room, unexpectedly bumping into Toph. He jumped and turned around, blushing when he saw her. Her unemotional showing face stared blankly into the air as Shang bent his head down to look at her straight. Wondering whether she was lost or if she knew who she bumped into, he asked, "Um, I'm sorry Toph. Do you want help with anything? Can I escort you back to your room?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

remember when I said that there would be Teoph, yea I take that back. Sorry but I can't fit Teo in anywhere. This is the south pole and he is at the Northern Air temple… ok but there's an interesting twist coming up. Don't worry. No need to wait for next week, just click on the arrow pointing next!


	8. Confessions

Ok actually I'm really angry now cause this stupid guy keeps bothering me about some dumb school meeting. HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I'M NOT GOING!!!

…

Disclaimer: I ate a fortune cookie with a paper saying I'll own Avatar. But I accidentally ate it and the fortune isn't coming true anytime soon. So sad…

* * *

**Summer's end**

"Why? Is something wrong? What is it?"

"Cut the bickering and show me to my room," Toph said, pulling Shang without really moving anywhere.

Shang blinked and answered, "Ok…"

--

"So when are you going to ask her? Tonight?"

"Are you crazy, Sokka? Do you see what time it is? And I need to let her cool down," Aang replied.

"Yea Sokka. Can't you at least be a little sensitive? I think Aang should ask her during breakfast tomorrow," Suki suggested.

"Great idea, Suki!"

"Yea. And that's why I love her," Sokka beamed, grabbing Suki by the shoulder and kissing her cheek. Suki flushed red and Aang fell back, "Please don't do this to me guys. I'm already heartbroken."

--

"What is it?"

"Could you quit asking me that?"

"Sorry."

As soon as they were both inside and the door was slammed shut, Toph blew up, "Ok tell what your relationship with Katara is!"

Shang blinked. "What do you mean?"

Toph sigh, "Look, there's something really wrong going on here. Sugar Queen would never not love Twinkle Toes and I have a feeling you know that!"

Shang's mouth dropped open. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And maybe she just moved on. That happens you know."

"Aha! You knowing who Sugar Queen is just means that you're just her friend. Katara would never tell a guy she likes that she has Sugar Queen as a nickname. And if she really is your girlfriend, she wouldn't talk about Twinkle Toes cause you'll be thinking that she likes him and not you. Face it. I think I've it solved."

"What do you have solved? There's nothing weird going on! Your paranoid old ways are just blocking the truth. Can't you see that Katara's happy?"

Toph smirked, "Look, there's three things that I really know. Firstly, is that you are a horrible liar; I can feel your vibrations even without any earth! Secondly, this relationship with Katara is a set up. You people are just doing this to make Aang jealous. And lastly, Katara and Aang are still completely in love with each other."

--

Katara walked out to the dockyard. It was her favourite place to go when she had to think or had any troubles. Even Shang doesn't know about it…

The dockyard was where all the boats would stop. And it faced the wide ocean, with no floating iceberg in sight. It seemed like the most perfect place to waterbend and think. Katara bended a block of ice and sat down. She stared at Yue shining full and bright. She sighed as she thought about what Shang had said.

'Do you really need him to feel this pain?'

"I don't know.." she whispered to herself slowly. Katara really doesn't know…

--

"I know how you feel, Aang. It's ok," Sokka said convincingly.

Aang shut his eyes tight and opened them angrily, "No you don't! You've never been hurt like this before. Don't just say it for the sake of saying it. You have to mean what you say. And you don't know how it feels to be heartbroken.. especially by someone you really love."

Sokka looked offended, but comforted as Suki placed her hand on his. Aang glanced sideways to look at them and he saw how he had hurt his best friend. Aang's eyes widened as he said slowly, "Sokka, I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"No Aang. Don't say you didn't mean it I know you did. You just said so. And you're right. I've never been heartbroken. And I don't know how you feel. But I've been hurt Aang. I know how that feels. And I know you've been hurt too. We're only human…"

Aang looked at Sokka, who had a convincing smile on his face. Aang smiled back and leaned over to hug him. Suki let go of her grip on Sokka as the two guys shared a quick but warm hug. She placed her hands on each of their shoulders as they parted.

Aang looked down and said, "You know, I really love your sister, Sokka."

--

"Spill it Shang! Come on!"

"Ok, fine. You caught me. Or, us I guess."

Toph grinned at her victory. Yea, she always gets her way…

* * *

The truth about this is that Toph really doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't have it solved although she said so. I just thought somebody should know what's really going on with Shang and Katara. I don't know too actually. But hey, I'm making this up as we go along!

By the way, this chapter is kind of longer than all the others right? If it's of reasonable length, I guess I'll be writing chapters as long as this. FEEDBACK! Yup, and comments too.


	9. Soon

Wow.. I woke up really early and I decided to write this chapter. It's Monday you know. I just don't have school. See why I'm writing so much now?

Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR! And there's a sequel to Zuko finding his mom! I wrote it!

Oh wait… it was just a dream.. Aaww man…

* * *

**Summer's end**

Shang thought hard about whether he should really tell Toph or make a run for it. And he couldn't really lie, so it wasn't an option. He glanced sideways at Toph, who had her arms folded and was tapping her feet. "I'm waiting."

Shang took a deep breath and said, "Can I trust you to keep this a secret? You can't tell it to anybody."

"Don't worry. I'll tell no one. And for the record, nobody really bothers me anyway… No one talks to me."

Shang raised an eyebrow and titled his head at Toph. He really felt sorry for her. No wonder she looked so forlorn when they first met. "Then I'll be no one."

"What?" Toph stared into thin air, thinking it was Shang she was staring at. "You wanna be my friend? But I just threatened you and made you _almost_ pee in your pants."

"You didn't threaten me. You just… talked fiercely. But that's ok. I'm used to that…" Shang replied, dragging what he said last accidentally.

"That makes one of us. What happened to you?"

Shang smiled at her bother, and he was glad he finally got a distraction from saying the truth about what he and Katara were really doing.

--

Aang had slouched back to his room, being completely confident of what he was going to do the next morning. Though that, he was pretty sleepy. "It's gonna work out fine," he mumbled to himself.

--

Sokka and Suki walked out into the cold air. They were both hugging their arms which were wrapped inside their parkas. "That was really sweet of Aang to say that he loved Katara. And it was really sweet of you to restrain yourself from strangling him," Suki said.

Sokka grinned out and wrapped his arm around Suki. The two stopped and sat leaning against a block of ice. Suki had her head on Sokka shoulder and said, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I really think tomorrow's gonna work."

"It should. But, what are the odds that it doesn't?" Sokka stared at Suki, who stared back. "What if Katara doesn't forgive him. And who's this Shang guy? What does he have to do with Katara? What if-"

"Sokka are you really sure about thinking whether it will work or not?"

"Well.. yea. Zuko told me once that I always had to think things through. I'm just thinking what ifs," Sokka said convincingly.

"You just gotta have faith Sokka. Come on. It's getting cold. Let's go inside," Suki suggested.

They pulled each other to their feet and walked back to the palace hand in hand together. On the way back, they bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh, sorry. DAD?!"

Hakoda looked at the two smiling people and hugged them. "Sokka, Suki. I missed the two of you. When did you reach here?"

Still hugging his dad, Suki replied for Sokka. "We reached here earlier this morning, sir. We didn't see you for the whole day. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy around. I just got back from a village further away from here," he smiled at Sokka, then at Suki. "How are the two of you?"

"We're fine dad. Aang's here too. And Toph. They're probably in bed."

Hakoda smiled and mentioned the two in. "I'll see the two of you later. Now get in, it's freezing and I don't want you two to catch a cold."

"Ok sir. Good night," Suki called out. Sokka grabbed her hand as they walked through the door, waving at Hakoda.

Hakoda grinned as he pulled Sokka closer and asked in a whisper, "So when are you going to propose to Suki. You're practically an inseparable couple and you're already twenty. Don't keep her waiting Sokka."

"Dad!" Sokka glanced at Suki, who was looking at them wondering what they were whispering about. He looked back at his father and managed a quick 'soon' before running off with Suki, leaving a grinning Hakoda.

--

"Remember what I said about traveling before I stopped at the South Pole?"

"Yea," Toph replied, "When we met at first earlier just now. Why?"

"Well, the huge number of people here are mostly from the Northern Water Tribe, some from nearby Earth Kingdom cities and some from the Fire Nation. Wanna take a guess to which I come from?"

"Wait, I thought that you were traveling. Weren't you?" Toph said, her finger pointing to nowhere.

Shang pushed her finger towards his direction and said, "No," his eyes flashed midnight blue, "I'm from the Northern Water Tribe."

Toph blinked, "Ohh…"

Suddenly, there was a thud next door. "What was that?"

"I don't know, Shang. But continue…"

--

Outside, Sokka had just dragged Suki into her room and slammed the door too hard accidentally. "Oops."

Suki giggled and asked Sokka, "What was that all about? You know, whispering to your father about something..?"

Sokka looked at Suki and smiled, "It was nothing," he placed his hand on her cheek and continued, "now get to sleep. It's late and we don't want to sleep in tomorrow."

"We?"

Sokka could hear the smile in Suki's voice. He laughed and said, "C'mon." After pushing Suki into her bed, he threw the blanket on her and kneeled next to her bed. He smiled as he kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight Suki."

As Sokka closed the door, as he heard Suki whisper a 'goodnight' to him. With the door shut, he stood outside and smiled. Before walking off, he said, "Soon, dad. Soon…"

* * *

Haha! I'm so happy! This three pack is finally complete and I finished it in two days! If you want to know how long I took to post this… it's the 18th of May today… By the way, I included Hakoda because I just remembered about him. Oops, forgot… and there was fluff(?) because I think I remember someone commenting that I should add some fluff(?)? Yea. But not with Aang and Katara. Not yet. Read on my amigos. And review!


End file.
